missed you
by grunger
Summary: S/Q fic ,my first ever,please review


brbr  
MISSED YOU  
  
  
by grunger#1  
  
Set two years after events of ff8 S/Q  
  
Squalls pov  
  
  
  
Soon I will enter the site that I had escaped from 12 months prior, the bus from Balomb beach is approaching the [dreaded]garden were I will attend talks with the headmaster and new commander .I will also [undoubtedly] confront the people who manipulated and used me while hiding under the guise of people who cared .During my time in the newly restored Trabia Garden I had made few friends but many admirers ,my only real friends had left for Galbadia when they  
gained the status of instructor (Galbadia ,[I assume]had most of its instructors killed during a student rebellion when Seifer and Edea had gained control of it). I had practically begged the headmaster of Trabia Garden to send me anywhere but there but he said that there was a threat of a new sorceress war and he told me to put aside my personal paranoia's , If only he knew . . .  
brbr  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Rinoa "Squall honey", "I have been thinking"(?) "I think that we   
should go public with our relationship"  
  
Squall [what relationship ?] "Rinoa ,I thought I had made it clear after I caught you with Seifer and a large percentage of the male populous of Balomb Garden , that I have no feelings toward you whatsoever .I also made several large hints at the fact that you should not even be allowed in this vicinity without an appointment or an invite from a senior board member i.e. Cid or me ,and as I recall Cid`s invite only extended as far as that post graduation party".  
  
Rinoa "Well . . . duh,I . .uh , what was the question again ?, . . oh yeah , honestly Squall ,Seifer meant nothing to me ."  
  
Squall "then why are you still with him?."  
  
Rinoa runs away crying to Zell and Selphie  
  
  
A while later Zell , Selphie , Quistis and Xu storm in   
  
  
Zell "Woah ,man she looked pissed"  
  
Selphie "Squall , what the hell did you say to her?"  
  
Squall "I asked her to leave"  
  
Zell "oh . . .cool , well lets get some hot-dogs to celebrate"  
  
Selphie "WHAT!"  
  
Zell "I uh mean yeah , tragic . . . er . . can we eat now?"  
  
  
Nida and Irvine enter   
  
  
Irvine "I don't mean to upset you man but uh your chick has . . .  
  
Quistis "left?"  
  
Irvine "uh . . . eloped ,with Seifer"  
  
Selphie "well bang goes our bet"  
  
Squall &Quistis "BET?"  
  
Xu "I believe Nida and I win"  
  
Nida "Quid's in man keeeuuu  
  
Selphie, Zell and Irvine say "dude" simultaneously   
  
Squall "what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Zell ,Irvine and Selphie look guilty   
  
"heh" "hehe" "uh,. . .later"  
  
  
Nida and Xu crack up at this and immediately leave   
  
  
Quistis leaves quietly   
  
"how the hell could you treat me like that ,because of your interfering I have had to spend the last year with that woman following me around ."  
  
"do you have any basic grasp of common courtesy , I made it perfectly clear that I hated that bitch, and all this time you have been encouraging her ,ever since that woman entered my life she has not given me one minute of peace in all her time here."  
  
Later  
  
Quistis "how could you treat him like that?, . . How could you treat me like that , you knew how much I liked Squall"  
  
Zell "Quisty we have already had this from Squall ,he isn't even speaking to us so kindly get lost"   
  
Quistis leaves with tears in her eyes   
  
The next day   
  
Squall meets Quistis since she is the only person that he is still talking to  
  
Quisty "hey"  
Squall "Hey ,can we talk ,   
Q "What! , Squall Leonhart wants to talk ,just when I thought you would finally shut up (sarcasm ,obviously)  
S " actually never mind I`ll see you later  
Q "wait ,I have a surprise for you ("  
S "Sveet(in cool Cartman voice)"  
Rinoa "Hey honey ,surprise"  
  
Squall "NOOOOO!!!, Quisty,I . . I thought you would understand(bitterly)  
  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
Hmm I left almost immediately after that .The fact that the people I trusted betrayed me was something that I had prepared myself for as long as I can remember.I guess that my worst fear of being talked about in the past tense has been realised [chuckle],I used to be such a jerk especially to Quisty [balcony scene] I really tore myself up after treating her like that but I guess that my protectiveness of people who cared about me were the reason I acted like that .  
  
"crap!"  
  
[Jeezus] that was a sudden halt by the bus driver who ushered me and the two other passengers off the bus.  
  
Well here I am standing at the entrance to the Garden [hmm maybe if I go straight to headmaster Cids office I may avoid any awkward reunions] ,the trabian headmaster did not give details of how long I have to stay here ,apparently cid will be briefing the commander who replaced me and I on the possibility of a new sorceress war .  
YES I made it to the elevator unnoticed and I stepped out onto the 3rd floor seeing no-one there I then made my way to the small fitted elevator .I heard voices as I ascended to the cockpit but they ceased in recognition of my presence .Having reached the summit of my trek I slowly turned around to greet several blank faces staring at me   
  
Zell   
Selphie  
Xu  
uh . . .Nida   
Irvine,   
Cid seated facing me  
And a chair slowly turned around showing a shocked but beautiful face   
  
Quistis Trepe   
  
How could I forget , those sparkling eyes , that glimmering blonde hair and that soft pale skin  
  
"er. . .Ahem . . ."my throat clearing gaining no acknowledgment from the gawking faces which were beginning to piss me off  
  
Finally Cid broke the silence  
  
"Hello . . .Squall I had no idea that you were the intelligence that we were to meet with"  
  
"I was told that I would meet with yourself headmaster and the commander I was not told of any   
others that I was to address"  
  
"oh there is no need to be nervous ,we are all allies here and have no reason for discomfort"  
  
"whatever"  
  
Cid "well anyway , Squall I would like to introduce you to your replacement commander   
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Quistis Trepe"  
  
I had to check that my mouth was not hanging open as our eyes met until we both blushed and looked away. The eyes of everyone kept switching between us and I was certain that I was sweating buckets. I instinctively crossed my arms and wiped away the hair that was almost completely covering my eyes.  
  
Cid "So . . ."  
  
Squall "_"  
  
Cid "Now we can begin .The reason you have all been chosen for this mission is that you are the best that Balomb garden has ,Squall and Quistis are the only remaining level 30 SeeDs ,which makes them valuable assets to the garden . As you may already know , Galbadia garden has been under siege by some vast force which has terrorized the western hemisphere ever since the sorceress` liberation of Deling .Only now do we have the legal right to counter attack as the sorceress` forces were invited into Deling by the president to keep the peace ,the attack on Galbadia garden has finally given us an opportunity to begin deployment. before we launch an offensive on the Sorceress` forces we must find out the name and location of the sorceress herself I would appreciate any suggestions from any of you as to how we will gain this information .  
  
Squall "I think we should consult the Sorceresses that we do know about ,Ellone and Edea"  
  
Cid "Excellent theory Squall ,I assumed that you would have to be quite responsive to be accepted into SeeD intelligence .Edea has been on the white SeeD ship with Ellone ever since the troubles began two weeks ago .We will head straight for Centra as soon as all students have been registered , so until tomorrow you all have free time .  
  
I waited for everyone else to leave before asking Cid, " um, Headmaster , did my old headmaster give you any indication of how long I would be staying here .  
  
Cid "Oh you are here permanently , you have been the subject of a student exchange with Trabia  
Garden , Irvine will take your place in Trabia after this mission .Were you not told ?"  
  
Squall [crap] "No ,I was not even consulted over this matter"  
  
Cid "Well , I suggest that you try to get along with everyone ,I heard that you left under bad circumstances with your friends"  
  
Squall "that's personal"  
  
Cid "even so, you should forgive and forget ,it will make your stay a little more comfortable"  
  
I nodded a goodbye and exited the room hoping that the others were gone ,but as fate would have it they were waiting outside for me .Although I did not notice as I was staring at the ground when a crowd of voices uttered a burst of welcomes and Selphie jumped into my arms .As Selphie released me everyone else decided to extend a hand I looked at their extended hands and frowned   
As they slowly withdrew them I smiled at them to show that I was just kidding and we all burst out laughing .As everyone began questioning me I ignored them and asked   
"Where's Quisty?"  
Everyone exchanged knowing looks and smiled smugly at me   
I blushed and instinctively muttered "whatever" to myself   
Their smiles grew  
Selphie "She went to the training park"  
Zell "yeah to uh . . .train `n` stuff"  
They were acting weird   
Squall "kay"  
I proceeded to walk off to locate Quisty.  
  
Xu " So Squall are you going to see Quistis"  
  
Selphie and Xu break up in fits of giggles   
  
[jeezus] "NO! I uh mean ,no I was uh ,. . .going to find my new room .  
  
I put on my newly found innocent expression  
  
Now Zell and Nida are rolling on the ground with their respective partners and Irvine is banging his head on the door of the elevator . Cid suddenly walks out of his personal elevator and takes one look at my face and promptly turns back to the elevator clutching at his sides  
  
"dude!" I begin my walk to the training centre and suddenly get a cramp in my leg  
  
[crap]   
  
I begin to loosen up and walk around the training centre finding no-one there .I go to the secret place and see her hanging over the balcony looking at the sunset .I walk up beside her and she glances at me softly, almost guiltily .  
  
"hey", I begin nervously  
"Hello Squall ,how are you ? . . . ,we haven't heard from you for nearly a year ,I was worried about you ,*we* were worried about you"  
"I have been fine , . . .I missed you , all of you , especially yourself"  
She smiles at me and goes back to gazing at the unfolding colours  
"You like this kind of thing ,blending colours in a tranquil atmosphere. That's very [romantic] nice  
she turns to me and says,  
"yes it is incredibly beautiful , don't you think so, I wonder what the world would be like without it?"  
I look into her eyes "yeah I know what you mean, sometimes you take for granted something that has always been there for you . . . but when it is taken away it is like having a piece of your soul ripped out"  
she blushes and I silently curse myself as I realize what I have said   
"well uh I had better go and find my room before everything closes ,I don't want to keep anyone awake do I ?  
  
I begin to walk away ,she turns back to resume her leaning over the balcony and shivers ,I put my jacket over her shoulders and continue to head back to the training centre  
  
"Squall I `m sorry"  
"for what?"  
"for driving you away like I did"  
"Quisty, you have no reason to feel sorry , because ,if anything ,you were the one thing that stopped me from going when Rinoa decided to invite herself to stay, you were the one person that would make an effort to understand me when I distanced myself from everyone"  
  
She smiled at the mention of her pet name and beamed at the knowledge that I valued her that much   
"that was very . . .sweet ,Squall, thank you for finally opening up to me ,it means a lot to me that you would share this with me "   
  
[only you]  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
I awoke later than usual ,probably due to my long walks around the training centre after my encounter with Quisty. I got out of bed got washed dressed myself in white combats ,long hanging v-neck T-shirt and leather jacket (like spike from btvs). I turned on some excellent music including Nirvana, RHCP,INXS ,Foo Fighters ,Radiohead and B*U*S*H .My hair was now hanging down to my chin like Kurt Cobain and apparently looked tres cool .Later the Garden began to lift and it was clear that we were heading for the white Seed ship .I decided that I had better show my face outside and wandered around the Garden and bumped into DR Kadowaki ,who made me become her personal courier for a long time .I then went to get some hot dogs as I was hungry and I noticed a group of girls checking me out and giggling .Zell was there as usual and I talked to him, he noticed the girls as well  
"hey Squall ,looks like you're being checked out by the old Seifer groupies",  
"Seifer groupies? ,so what happened to Seifer? , I haven't seen him since I got here and he is usually the one stirring thins up",  
  
" oh Seifer left a few months ago after he had a close encounter with Quisty over the matter of allowing Rinoa back into the Garden ,he claimed that she hated Rinoa for reasons that I cannot release to the general public"  
  
"Its OK I think I can guess ,I don't suppose I was part of the alleged reason?   
"_"[eating]  
  
A while later  
  
"Headmaster Cid speaking ,we have reached the white SeeD ship and the only personnel authorized to leave are Squall ,Quistis and Xu. The rest of the classes for the day have been canceled and so for the rest of the day you will have free time"  
  
I made my way to the exit on the 2nd floor and met Xu and Quisty on the way out they allowed me to hang while they talked about girl stuff .When we arrived on the deck of the ship, Cid was waiting for us along with 2 other WSDs .  
  
"Squall ,Ellone is bed ridden from some sort of virus its not lethal but she will not be of much use when fighting the sorceress ,lets just hope that she can still talk to us ,Edea is with her .Squall they want   
I walked into the bedroom which was covered in pink and green .Ellone was in bed and Edea was sitting beside her  
  
Ellone "Hey Squall ,come and sit down here ,sorry I can't come and give you a hug but y`know"  
Edea "Squall ,we have the information about the new sorceress ,it seems that she is very powerful and it would take both mine and Ellones magic to stand a chance against her since she is a blood descendant of the great hyne, just like Elle ,I myself gained my power from a dying woman who had a very diluted blood group.  
Ellone "Squall it's Rinoa"   
Squall "NO SH. . . .ugar"  
Edea "quite",  
Elle "Squall the [whatsitsname] bracelet has been lost and so ,until I am capable of walking , or until you become a sorcerer we're screwed"  
Squall "this is kinda déjà vu ,I guess that we must attack Rinoa on her own as she has probably hypnotized a lot of her forces and I do not want any innocent casualties blood on my hands"  
Edea "very noble of you Squall , but I fear that Rinoa may attack at any time"  
Elle "then you must leave immediately to get the Ragnarok ,It is still on cactuar island you will have to use a recon bike to land on the island (that bike thing the galbadian soldiers used in the battle with Balomb)   
Edea "Squall ,is Quisty with you we would like to talk to her ,if you would tell her on your way out"  
Squall "whatever"  
  
I walk out and tell Quisty to go in .A while later she comes back out looking exhausted and collapses into my arms .I carry her to her dorm after being assured by Edea that she will be fine by tomorrow .I then head back to my room after fending off the others .The next day I go and check on her ,she said she was glad that I didn't send her to dr. kadowaki`s as she gets very annoyed by people wasting her time .  
Cid called a meeting and announced that there would be a meeting with president Deling, sorceress Rinoa`s father  
He told me to greet him while he spoke to Quisty and the others  
I led him to the headmasters office along with his armed guard .Cid had just finished speaking with the others when I walked in ,we were required to stay to maintain the level of security equal to Deling`s  
He began by requestng a peace treaty which we naturally declined as he refused to leave the territories of Galbadia Garden .He then began a series of threats ,we retaliated by telling him of the new alliance between Balamb and Esthar ,he laughed and said that his daughter would turn the estharians to their cause because of their history of following the most powerful sorceress .He then leaves and tells us to prepare for war   
Quisty ,Cid and I began to plan our offensive on Deling .  
We are to attack president Deling and search his home for the (whatsitsname) bracelet  
I was to learn the location of Rinoa from her father and we would attack her   
Selphie flew the Ragnarok and everyone else crowded around her telling her to slow down ,we landed outside Deling and decided to camp there for the night .  
I went and sat down outside and watched the sunset, I kept thinking about losing Quisty ,it scared the hell out of me and I promised myself that I would die for her if I had to .  
  
"Hey ,penny for your thoughts ,squall"  
  
I turned round to face her ,I knew it was her ,it always was ,she was the only one who would come outside to talk to me when I was miserable   
"Hey Quisty ,I was just thinking that I don't want you to die ,any of you, especially you .  
"Squall that is very touching ,I promise you that I won't get hurt as long as I have you close to me ,"  
"weird, I just made the same promise to myself"  
She smiled and slipped her hand into mine   
"you're so sweet squall I `m glad that were friends"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"_"  
  
"I have to tell you something"  
  
"what is it Quisty"  
  
"I have been sworn to secrecy but . . .I have to let you know that we will fight Rinoa together"  
  
"no I will fight her alone "  
  
"You don't understand Squall ,I . . ."  
  
"No Quisty *you* don't understand ,I` ll be damned if I let you throw your life away for your sisterly love for me"  
  
"But Squall . ."  
  
"No I can't let you die of all people ,because even though I promised myself that I would never let myself care about anyone for fear of them leaving like sis , I can't help my feelings for you and there is no way I can let anyone take you away from me"  
  
"Squall I , I would never leave you, but I have to tell you that I must fight beside you because I am now a sorceress."  
  
"what? ,how?"  
  
"since we could not defeat that witch Rinoa without the powers of both Edea and Ellone, they combined their powers inside me ,apparently I already had the blood of Hyne inside me and I needed more magic to unlock my power"  
  
"_"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Okay you can come with me but only if you promise me something"  
  
"_"  
  
"Don't die on me"  
  
:)"like I said ,I won't get hurt as long as I have you close to me"  
  
"Quisty"  
  
"yes Squall"  
  
"sleep now"  
  
"kay"  
  
  
  
The next day I awoke to find Selphie and Xu leering over me smirking ,I realized that Quisty had fallen asleep in my arms , it was very embarrassing ,but worth it to see her smile when she woke up .When we arrived outside Deling`s house it was surprisingly unguarded ,probably due to the security of the city itself. we cut down any opposition in the area and Zell and Nida questioned [interrogated] Deling .He told us that the [whatsitsname] bracelet had been lost ,needless to say this severely pissed of Selphie, who literally had his balls in a vice grip. He quickly told us the location of Rinoa .Quisty and I headed to the tomb of the unknown king while the others proceeded to search the house for the bracelet, just in case. We searched the area and found an entrance to a large hall ,as soon as we entered ,the doors slammed shut behind us .The hall was suddenly illuminated by large torch being lit in the centre of the room .I could barely make out the face of the stranger, but knew instinctively who it was as I heard the sound of a gunblade sliding out from its scabbard hidden under the white trenchcoat .  
  
"Squall Leonhart, I knew you would come ,they had to send you ,you were the only one that would dare to face me in hand to hand combat .  
  
"Seifer . . ."  
  
"Remember when we were training in the Garden ,no one would ever duel with us ,we were just too powerful"  
"_"  
"Instructor Trepe was forced to pit us against each other ,our previous instructors deliberately kept us apart .I remember that moment as clear as day ,when I mortally wounded you ,still got the scar I see,  
  
"_"  
  
"Well ,you managed to get in one last hit before Rage knocked you unconscious I guess that our matching scars symbolize our rivalry quite poetically ,it cuts into us deeply and no amount of time can make it go away, I see you brought instructor Trepe with you ,I think that we can figure out a fitting death for her after I have finished with you "  
"Leave her out of this Seifer , are you such a coward that you should hide in the shadows and make idle threats ,come out and fight like a man."  
"Of course , Rinoa ,some light please .  
Rinoa emerges from the shadows and casts some illumination spell  
"Hey Squall ,I see that you are about to duel with my new Knight ,I'm sorry that I had to replace you ,but hey ,cookie crumbling and all"  
"That's ok Rinoa, I got myself a new sorceress as well"  
"Yes ,pity about Ellone being bedridden ,I knew that Edea would stay with her and my powers would only extend as far as an illness over that distance"  
"I think he was talking about me ,honey"  
Seifer/Rinoa "Quistis"   
Rinoa "how"  
Quistis "irrelevant"   
Seifer "Yeah ,can we fight now ?"  
I draw my gunblade slowly. Rinoa runs off through a door and Quistis follows her  
Seifer "so this is how it ends after all these years ,knight against knight, willing to die for the people that we love most"  
"Lets finish this"  
  
He lunges at me and I parry him with the side of my gun blade ,we turn to face each other and he launches a flurry of attacks against me ,I block each one and we again turn to face each other .This time he throws me to the ground using magic and runs toward me and points his gunblade forward ,about to stab at me. I reach for the blade that had fallen from my grasp and attempt to move .Seifer catches me in the ribs ,I scream in pain and as he is leering over me about to decapitate me ,I hear a scream from the next room and I plunge my gunblade deep into the heart of Seifer Almasy.  
I tear off my jacket to reveal a large bloodied wound in my ribs. my shirt is drenched with sweat and blood,but I barely notice as I run to the twin doors of the next room ,I kick them open to reveal Quistis lying against a wall and Rinoa walking toward her  
  
"I see that you managed to defeat my Knight ,Squall .I always thought that he was all talk .I guess it`s time to strike the second blood, your girlfriend`s blood ."  
"I won`t let you hurt her Rinoa"  
"Oh come on Squall ,let me kill her ,and we can be together ,we could rule the world together ,you could become my knight again and no-one would be able to stop us"  
"I would rather die than be with you ,than let you hurt her"  
"So be it ,but either way your precious Quisty will die"  
She walks over to her   
"Do you love her?"  
"_"  
"enough to die for her?"  
"enough to risk verything for her"  
"We will see ,throw down your gunblade and I *may* let her live"  
  
I had no choice ,she was worth risking it all for  
  
"Squall don`t"  
  
I wonder if she was awake all the time   
  
"I have to"  
  
I throw down my gunblade   
  
"You do love her enough to die for her ,A pity that neither of you will have an opportunity to  
realise that love"  
  
A giant ball of Ultima magic grows at her fingertips ,I run toward quistis who has stood up,and I lunge at her and push her out of range of the approaching magic,I am not so lucky and the last thing I see as I fall to the floor is Quisty`s face covered in tears  
  
"I love you" I whisper as I draw my parting groan  
  
"NOOO!,Squall , I am going to kill you you heartless bitch  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Okay ,This is my first ever fanfic .If you want me to continue this fic or even writing fanfiction at all ,let me know .  
Thanx to Marco Leonstrife and Quistis for their inspirational material ,also to the VERY few others who write S/Q fanfiction .  
P.S  
I do not take the biased opinions of non-trepies literary because this what I am into so don`t try and ditch your Rinoa-bashing on my conscience because it wont work ,kay  
  



End file.
